What I Wish you Knew
by Jiade-103
Summary: "Why do girls say they don't want something and then get mad when they don't get it?" - "Why do guys think it's okay to shush us during football season?" - "because it's football, duh."  Long live DL


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

**Hey. So this is going to be a funny story, or so I hope. It's inspired by a fun conversation I was having moments ago with my best friend Daniel. It's about things that guys wish girls knew and like wise what girls wish guys knew. Of course, I'm more of a guy in these views. And so is Dana. :P. Enjoy.**

-DL-

"Why are girls so obsessed with their looks?" Logan complained. Dana looked at him.

"Why are guys so obsessed with girls looks?" She retorted.

"Because we want our girlfriends to be hot." He replied like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well, we want to look hot." She replied, "though, personally, I look hot in anything I wear." Logan rolled his eyes at her.

"Why do girls think it's okay to force us to watch 'Sex and the City' with them and then expect us not to make fun?" He asked

"Why do guys think it's okay to tell us not to talk during football season even though they clearly have a blast talking during our shows." Logan glared, getting into it.

"Why do girls always wear skimpy little clothes and then complain when guys stare at them?"

"Why do guys point out all the impossible things they like, for example; apple asses and big boobs when they know damn well all of that shit is plastic?"

"Why do girls think that when we call them it's like a special romantic sign saying we want to be their boyfriend or something?"

"Why do guys think girls want to hear them farting all over the damn place?"

"Because it's fun, why do girls get excited over the most normal things?"

"Do not. Why do guys think it's a good idea to make fat jokes to their perfectly skinny girlfriend?"

"Why do girls get angry when we answer the infamous question 'does this make me look fat?' if you didn't want the truth then don't ask!"

"I agree but why do guys always get stuck in those situations in the first place? Run you stupid moron."

"ha. Ha. Ha." Logan said, "Not like I've ever had that kind of problem. I never date someone long enough for them to ask me such a humiliating question."

"Why do guys think we care how many girls they've dated?" Dana asked smirking at Logan. Logan glared at her.

"Why do girls think we care how many shoes they have?" He asked,

"Because you need to know what types to buy, why do guys ask so many damn questions?" Dana asked, "oh wait, that's just you."

"Why do girls tell guys they don't want anything for their birthday or valentines day and then get angry when they clearly didn't get anything?"

"Because girls are stupid, why do guys think we're all shallow?"

"Why do girls think we're all perverts?"

"Because you stare at our racks and asses." She said bluntly.

"And you gossip and back stab your own friends." He said equally as bluntly.

"Do not." She replied.

"Not you. Girls."

"I am a girl."

"Are not."

"Really? So I don't have boobs?"

"Well you do…"

"Then I'm a girl."

"I mean that you don't act like a girl."

"Quit while you're ahead Logan." Micheal's voice came out of no where. Logan looked up to see him leaving the lounge with a bag of chips.

"He's right, quit while you're _behind_, because you're definitely not going to win this battle." Dana said. Logan sighed.

"Girls." He grumbled.

"Guys." Dana mimicked him.

"Can't live with 'em. Can't live without 'em." They said in unison. Dana started laughing.

"Jinx!" She shouted.

"Coke?" He asked reluctantly.

"Nope, I want a bagel." She smiled.

"Expensive chick." He mumbled.

"Get used to it." She laughed.

"Why do girls always want guys to pay for everything?"

"Don't start with me." Dana warned. "Hey and Logan.?" Logan turned to look at her.

"Do these jeans make me look fat?" She had just enough time to see Logan running down the hallway and out of the building.

"Idiot." She laughed.

-J103-

End, and end for the night. I should sleep. :P . Everyone should look up both what girls wish guys knew and what guys wish girls knew. You'll be surprised at what both the opposite sex and your owns sex has to say lol. I know I did. One of my favourites was this: "So many girls at my school are hot, but me and my friends just wait for them to figure out who they want because that's what girls seem to do at my school. It's like they're all spazzed out about finding a boyfriend all the time. We just have to wait and see who they act dumb around because that means she likes you."

There were some great ones like: Your hair is like 14 inches long, how are we supposed to notice a quarter inch missing.

hehe, I love these. :P . I spent like an hour laughing at them. Of course I found the ones the guys said more relatable, because seriously, I agree with them. I don't EVER notice when you cut your hair … or dye it really. And girls do seem to get really desperate over having a boyfriend sometimes. And if you really do want something for your birthday, don't say you don't. because you wont get anything.

Lol, LONG LIVE DL! I'll post more another time. :P

.. Im adding this one as an after thought.: The jeans don't make your ass look fat. Your fat ass makes your ass look fat.

I laughed really hard when I read that. Thought I'd share it.


End file.
